


love never makes sense

by snjeguljica33



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Battle, First Love, Humor, M/M, some thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: some people come into our lives and we will never be the same again...I like tharhtype series so much :)(sorry for my bad english)
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

He keeps one foot on the ball, looking over at the team around him. Football was just one of the things he loved, and now that he had moved into the complex with the other students, the world seemed to be under his feet, so he kicks the ball and scored after.  
This is how this year will be, successful and full of challenges that he has already been looking forward to.

He liked everything here. He is surrounded by friends, the accommodation is excellent, though somewhat limited by curfew, but it is a trifle.   
He has already met a roommate, a handsome musician, who feels comfortable and polite. Tharn.  
Everything is exactly as it should be…

Until it did not...  
Techno's words, "your roommate is gay," echo in his ears as he angrily walks toward the room. Of course he hasn’t come yet, so Type walks nervously up and down waiting to find out if it's true.  
He is barely sitting still on his bed when Tharn enters the room, smiling as always, asking him if everything is okay and Type can't stand it anymore.  
“Are you gay?” He asks, and the boy across turns to look at him a little scared.  
"Yes" simply replies, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. And it is, but unfortunately not in Type's world.   
He hated gays from the bottom of his soul, and although he knows as he looks into Tharn's eyes that he could never hate him, he would never admit it out loud.  
He still clings to his hatred as if his life depended on it.  
"Then one of us has to move out," he tells him, but he didn't count on something. Tharn is no weakling, and he knows exactly who he is dealing with. Type can see that. But as stubborn and spoiled as he was, it was just a red cloth in front his eyes.  
It is clear to both that the war has begun.

Type knows he's childish, especially when he fails to replace the room, destroying all of Tharn's things, but he doesn't want to stop. As a single child, he always got everything he wanted, and he stubbornly persisted.  
He didn't even believe what he was doing, in fact this boy did nothing to him. He reflected on him his childhood traumas and fears. And that wasn't fair, not according to Tharn, who certainly wasn't bad.

Somehow everything changed the morning after. The morning when he woke up in his bed, on his shoulder. He was angry and savage, still going on with his crazy accusations, but he knew it would never be the same again.   
Tharn was constantly on his mind. Not because he was sleeping on the other side of the room, no… he simply crawled under his skin and as much as he could fight, Type couldn't help it. And that just made it all the more difficult. He would never admit it, but love always finds its way, and he totally falls for what he hated the most... this boy.

**

Tharn just wanted to study music. What he always loved. As much as his family was against it, he still managed to cope and now is here, in a complex, with a diverse array of students. He did not want to stand out for anything, he wanted to pass all the magic of so-called student life. He even liked the roommate. Handsome boy. Type.

He welcomed him. He did not seem to mind what had always separated him from the other children. He was not a purebred Thai, but a mixed breed, and although this gave him a certain exotic appearance, kids just don't like diversity.   
This boy obviously didn't mind, and Tharn hoped for a promising start to a new chapter in life ...  
… until Type found out he was gay and started making the hell out of both their lives.

Tharn has learned to deal with all sorts of obstacles so far, and for some reason this was even fun. The guy wasn't as bad as he tried to portray. He saw some pain in his eyes and knew it was not without reason. It just gave him another impetus to continue their senseless struggle.

After all the traps and wiles that Type tried to chase him away, he found himself the perfect opportunity to teach him a lesson.  
He didn't have to promise Techno he wouldn't do anything to him, he never would. He already liked the guy and just wanted to put him in his place.

The morning after he looks into Type's frightened eyes after waking up in his embrace, Tharn had already regretted it, but the hell, he deserves it, and this game really got tiresome.   
He hopes Type understands that as well.


	2. Chapter 2

... as the nightmares once ceased, now they have returned from nowhere. More intense and excruciating. Type fought almost every night with them, waking up in sweat and tired than the day before. As bickering with the roommate was more frequent, so did the ugly dreams. Type saw the pattern very clearly and yet did nothing to end this foolishness.

While one morning he woke up with tears and in Tharn's arms. The slap he give him was totally unnecessary, the boy just wanted to help wake him up. Type knew it was true, and again he directed all his helplessness and anger at his roommate.

He was unjust and angry with the whole world because Tharn is not responsible for his past traumas, much less what was happening to him now. He was aware that everything he does was only caused by him.

Then he got sick of all this. Probably from too much stress he imposed on both of them. He wasn't sure how many days he was between dream and reality as he was shaking with fever. Someone took care of him, but can't say who it was. He hoped it wasn't Tharn.   
When he finally wakes up, Tharn says it wasn't him and Type was relieved. 

Then the dreams changed. Someone's warm, comforting hands were what kept him safe. Someone's lips on the neck erased all bad and painful memories.

Even in the dream, he knew who it was. Tharn's touch was healing, and before Techno tells him that his roommate actually helped him, he knows it. His touch remained imprinted on his skin.

He was aware that he was lowering his guard and, even more so, it was a lie that he hated him. He never hated him, no matter how many times he said it.  
Most of all, he was amazed at however bad he behaved, Tharn had endless patience and approached him with tenderness every time, even in a humorous way.

Type did not like human touches. Maybe it's because of everything that's happened in the past, and maybe it's because he thought alpha men should act like that. He even considered that as a kind of weakness. But even though he would never admit it, he liked the random (or not so random) Tharn's touches.

He wasn't aware of anything else too. As Tharn observed the same thing, their relationship changed from day to day.  
They were still arguing, but the tone was considerably softer and colored with humor. As much as Type had a "dirty" mouth, all this actually entertained Tharn.

*

Tharn tried unsuccessfully to wake him from the nightmare and remembered the frightened gaze from morning after a little prank. He was somewhat able to recognize the fear he once had, but with Type this was something much more serious. Even when he was slapped him, he couldn't get angry. He saw the tears in the boy's eyes and understood. Type needs time. He might not stop hating him, but Tharn couldn't give up.

While he was helping him when he was ill, he only bonded further. This was sick, in some weird twisted way, but he wasn't one of those people who left people in trouble. Now he was sure that Type was doing all this for some serious reason.

After the healing, Type was even more restless, but Tharn felt his bad attitudes change. He noticed his glances despite the still harsh and bad words he hadn't stopped. And he knew, they were on the same page, but… as much as he was already tied up, he also knew that Type would never go beyond his pointless views. Even though he didn't want anyone like that, Type would never be his...


	3. Chapter 3

The idea was to punish the naughty roommate a little more when he pushed him against the shower wall, but ... as much as Type was saying to let him go, his body reacted quite the opposite.  
Tharn knows how men usually react to him, and he should take it because his roommate could be another notch.   
Just… he knows well that Type is not. He was already totally involved, not just sexually.

And suddenly the boy starts to reciprocate. He wraps his arms around his shoulders while Tharn begins to get down on his knees for him. The quiet, muffled sighs that elude Type, drive him crazy. This way he was never excited even when he was in a relationship.  
But this was not a relationship, not even in the announcement. This almost borders on harassment and he knows he should stop. He didn't even need to start, so here's one of those things that doesn't reach his brain and he already knows he'll regret it.

When he achieves what he really wasn't sure what he should have been and Type pushes him away, a rush of adrenaline and happiness twirl in his head. Even when he gets hit in the ribs, he just smiles slyly.

The game has risen to a higher level and Tharn will certainly not give up. He knew more in his heart than he could give tangible evidence. They will wait, no matter how much. Type is worth it.

*

Type is horrified by what is going on right now, but however much he objected, he doesn't really mean it.  
He is horrified by his lack of determination, not from what his roommate does him under the shower.  
The body has betrayed him and he feels just surrender. All he knows are Tharn's lips and hands on him. It take out all the stress and nausea he's been feeling lately.  
He is totally opposed to himself, but even this does not currently prevent him from indulging completely.

Maybe Type didn't have a great deal of sexual experience, but he could, with that small part of the brain still working, evaluate how good Tharn was at what he was doing.   
To be honest lately he was only thinking about it, and what was happening now was better than anything he had imagined.  
Yet he cannot go beyond disgust at himself for giving himself up so easily, so he pushes him and runs away.   
Only, there is nowhere to run, Tharn is not only with him in the room but also stuck in his head. Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

He felt like a fool for many things, but mostly because he passed over so many of his promises. Why did Tharn have such an impact on him? Whatever he swore he would never do something, he would run over the next day.

Now he sits on the bed and it almost feels like it will pop out of his own skin while waiting for his roommate to join him.  
Worst of all, he initiated sex on his own with the foolish reason that he didn't want to owe him. As soon as he said that, he knew that Tharn could see through all his excuses, almost straight into his soul.  
Ever since he make him cum in the shower, Type knew he would end up here.

Tharn is playful as always. If he is nervous he does not show it, unlike him who is still unsure that he will not get up and run away any moment.

The moment Tharn lays him down on the bed and covers him with his body, he begins to fall into the abyss from which he does not even want to go out.  
Another silly attempt at saying "no kissing" to which Tharn just smiles, even though he knows they are in this together, very involved and more than ready for anything that is about to happen.

Although he is on a whole new terrain, it does not feel fear. In theory, he knew what was coming and prepared for pain. What hits him is something else. Tharn was so attentive. They kiss for a long time, and it is almost over before it all begins. But Tharn has a perfectly elaborated timing. He brings him several times to the very edge, then returns to the beginning again, and they are not even close to the act…

He tells him quietly about every step he takes and even though Type didn't consider himself the talkative guy during sex, he actually finds this very exciting, as is everything about Tharn.

*

Tharn drops a spoon from his hand and something like a stone hits his stomach, from an unexpected onset of fear when he hears "have sex with me" from Type.  
Suddenly not sure how good this idea is. He liked this boy, it was not in dispute. He knew Type liked him too, but now he felt unsure if he could take responsibility for someone's first time.

He could and probably should have refused, but behind the Type's words there was something else. As much as he spoke with disgust and humiliation, Tharn could recognize the same desire. And he hopes that will be enough.

While in the shower, he very vividly imagines what it will look like and how will feel their first time. It refrains from any unnecessary touch just to be totally available to the Type waiting for him.

Type gard drops very quickly when he releases Tharn's tongue into his mouth. And ever since then everything has started to come naturally.  
Tharn with each subsequent kiss feels Type relax. He didn't even know what to expect, but for the first time Type was more than good. He responds to all his stimuli and touches. He almost reads his mind. Most importantly he is totally involved and Tharn sees that he is not afraid.

He seemed to wipe away all his traumas with every new touch and kiss. And most importantly, Type completely trusts him. Although he has said he will never be a couple, he is not interested in it at the moment.

The moment he enters Type's tight heat, he almost faints. Something like this never happened to him. The boy under him sighs softly again, and though he sees the pain mixed with pleasure, they seem to have been created for one another. Tharn does its best to both of them being satisfied, because he will forever remember this as the first time. Everything that was before Type erases from his memory, and he already knows that for him, there will never be anyone else...


	5. Chapter 5

Although Type said very confidently that it was once and never again, Tharn was not surprised when he got into his bed the next night and the next, and then afterwards… He had long since stopped counting.

Now he got what he wanted, but is that really true? It says the old folk proverb, watch what you want, it could come true,,, and Tharn feels all the bitterness of it. How to tell him what he really wants?

Maybe Type doesn't hate him anymore, but he doesn't love him either. Tharn is painfully aware of where his roommate has placed restrictions. As long as they have sex and no one knows about it, they are willing to drive that story forever.

That's the problem now, because Tharn wants something more from the beginning, and Type will never accept it.  
When he takes him to the bar where he plays and loses control than kisses him, he thinks he might understand, but he's wrong, again ...

He went home not because he was angry with him, but to think what to do next. Admittedly Type never gave false hopes, everything he wanted, Type never promised. If he dared to hope and was fooled by his judgment, it was up to him to get over it, and being around him all the time was painful.

When he returns after a few days, he tries to at least move away a bit and maybe give both of them some space. There's just something weird going on, Type trying to please him? How is this possible? Suddenly, he sees that Type has also been removed from the blind spot when he first initiates a kiss.

Tharn's heart beats madly in his chest. He didn't need any words. That gentle almost innocent kiss that Type drops to the edge of his lips speaks more than anything.

He still tries to get down to some humorous tone when Type tells him that they are only casual lovers, but when he goes down and kisses his ankle, he gives this boy his whole self, even though Type doesn't understand it yet.

*

Type is angry with himself, but groan shamelessly every night as Tharn fucks him, completely surrendering. The only thing he still clings to as he speaks "we are nothing more than fuck friends" even though he doesn't believe it himself.

When Tharn kisses him in public for the first time, he is terrified. Not what anyone could see, but how easily it was surrender to him every time.

He knows exactly what he did when Tharn spent several nights outside their room, leaving him to dry. He also knows what he's doing as he tries to lure him back by bribery. He just wants things to be the way they used to be. Why doesn't Tharn see it?

When he kisses him for the first time, initiating a tenderness that does not lead to sex, he knows that his last line of defense has fallen. Especially when he sees the glow in Tharn's eyes as he kisses his ankle gently.


	6. Chapter 6

All that's been happening so far has been vanilla after what Type has done now.  
From Techno he had to hear that Type was hanging around a girl. Well, he couldn't say he didn't expect it. The possibility of such a scenario hung over his head like a sword. What did he really mean? He hadn't really made good on his relationships so far, and this one was such a roller coaster, and he climbed it voluntarily, right?

When Type hits him who knows which time, he finally make yourself aware. He was nothing more than a casual sex combo. He probably never would have been neither does that if he wasn't that good. And finally another shoe fell and he had no choice but to swallow his pride and give up.   
What pride actually ? He has long overtaken his dignity, all because of this insecure boy who will never be his.

Tears stream down his cheeks as he sits at the bar. He doesn't notice the people around him. He has already survived a broken heart so many times, but from this he is not sure if he will ever recover.

Why was he so stupid? Why did he get into this game at all. Inexperience and fear may have justified Type, but he knew exactly what was going to happen.

When he gets home, it feels even worse. Everything around him is reminiscent of his roommate. He takes a shower trying to wash his scent. Unsuccessful. When he lies in bed and puts on his headphones, even the music doesn't help, which has always been a comfort to him.  
The same pictures of his man, now with the woman he had chosen over him, revolve around his head.

Tears still choke him as he feels Type's arm sliding around his waist. When takes off his headphones he hears what he is saying … “sorry, sorry…” Type's voice trembles, and though he was not sure for which he apologizes exactly, he had already forgiven him.

*

Type it offers the perfect way out of the situation he finds himself in. The girl he is dating is a sweetheart and looks great. Most importantly, she also likes him.  
So he totally delves into the story with her, trying to forget everything that happened with Tharn. Honestly, of course he can't forget, because he's in the room with him every day.

Worst of all, he rudely pushed him away when Tharn accused him of cheating. What is he imagining? Well, it's not like they're in a relationship. Although he angrily tries to convince himself that he is right, in one small part of the brain, something it still bugging him.

Tharn has never been rude to him. He never forced him into anything, so why is he directing all his anger and resentment at him?

While with her, he constantly thinks about his roommate. What was he doing, would he like the restaurant, what did he tell him ...

As if all that wasn't enough, he stabs knife in his heart when he first promises to come to the gig and then tells him to go to her birthday. Not only did he stab the knife in his heart, he also turned it around and saw in Tharn's eyes how much he had hurt him. Only, pride does not allow him to give up.

Life used to be really weird, we all experienced it. So Type might have thought he was always right, and now life is grossly denying him.

The girl is quite turned on as soon as she invites him to her room, but ... Type is not here, not really.   
It is not these hands, much less those lips that he wants, and this time his body and heart are not responding to anything that is happening. He has nothing but to admit defeat and tell her honestly that he is seeing someone else. When she slapped him, suddenly he feels all the pain he has inflicted on the man he loves.   
So he gets up, gets dressed and hurries back, hoping only that Tharn will forgive him ...


	7. Chapter 7

Type feels like everything has changed. This night is so different from all their spent together so far. Although he is inexperienced, he knows that this has nothing to do with the technical performance itself, but now he is totally emotionally involved too.

Suddenly it seems to him that everything has taken on a new level. It's all the same ... yet somehow it's not. Every movement, touch, kiss… got a deeper meaning. Now he finally knows that even though he has claimed so many times that he is not gay, it no longer matters. Gay, straight, bi… whatever… we fall in love with a person, not gender, and he is genuinely in love with this boy for the first time and will never let him go.

Even as they talk in breaks, Tharn's tenderness and touches they no longer bother him. He was honest for the first time since they met. It slowly opens up like a flower and can't remember where it would rather be.

He also feels how happy Tharn is… that it was him that he did to him. His heart was back in place.

He wakes up first in the morning and watches the sleeping man by his side for a while. It's a weekend so they don't have to go anywhere. He was tired and hurt even in places he didn't know existed, but he was never so pleased. He uses time while Tharn sleeps to enjoy a little more without teasing him. In fact, he never bothers him, though he always complains about his touches and kisses. 

Yes, they're in a relationship now, he thought last night. He really honestly thought so. It's not that he's changing his mind, but he's not sure what that means now. He is still tormented by some fears, he doesn't want the whole world to know yet, he still needs some time ... he knows he's a coward, but he knows he'll surrender someday, especially when Tharn sleepily pulled him into a hug.

*

Tharn give in before Type asked for forgiveness. How easily he fell for him. What did this boy have? He didn't know exactly, he didn't really care. As long as he has it in his hands, he will give him everything in the world. In fact, he already gave him everything, heart, soul, body ...

He is already awake but does not want to open his eyes. It lets Type get used to the new situation. He knows how long it has taken him to get there. Now they're in a relationship…  
Just ... don't have the illusion that everything will be perfect all of a sudden. Luckily, he was patient and would still wait as long as he needed to arrange all the dice.

He still has not quite got over what has been going on this past week. It still tastes like salty tears. He had never felt so much pain before, nor the calmness and happiness he now feels. Although, one cannot help but wonder how long this time will take.

For now, though, he decides to let things go their course. He will enjoy this day at least. Maybe that's the smartest thing for him. To live day by day, trying to prove to this boy how serious he is.

When he couldn't stand it anymore, he clasped his hands around Type and pulled him closer. Although he expects his roommate to rebel and tell him something rude, surprisingly Type smiles and snuggled up to him.

No one is doing anything to move these situations towards something higher, for now simply being together is both satisfying and fulfilling. That's all. And it couldn't be more perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks seemed like such a short time, but the next day, Type missed Tharn to pain. He tried to keep himself busy with gigs, or playing with his sister, or whatever, just nothing could get his mind off his boyfriend who was traveling home.

In particular, he did not like to return to their apartment. Although they were only here for a short time, he hated sleeping alone. He tried to call him as little as possible and let him enjoy with his parents and friends. Well it's not the end of the world, and again, the days were so long and the nights even longer.

He wasn't jealous, he knew Type would never do anything to grieve him. This time, he simply bonded so much with someone for the first time in his life.

As he lay awake in their new bed, he still wondered how much he had been wrong so far. Although still young, he thought naively that he knew all about love. Oh, how he was wrong.  
Up until now, everything was a pale copy against what he felt for Type. Maybe they both needed a little apartness to figure out some things.

Tharn really tried to use the time just for that. It's been several months, and the two have gone more than a thorny path, and he knows they'll both have a lot of work to do to adjust.

The moment he hears the sound of the message and before he looks it knows that Type is back, so he jumps in and with a very vague apology to the family, hurries to their apartment.

Type darkened from the sun. It looks rested and fresh. His beauty is simply breathtaking. Especially since he put on his shirt. This time, his roommate speaks harsh words, but he doesn't mind. Their body language clearly shows how much they missed each other.

When he touches his lips after almost a month, embers from the depths of his womb move all over his body.  
They both fall to the bed quite ready. Tharn is happy to unpack his gift when he gently pulls his shirt off the Type body. He already knows every curve, mole, imperfection… and would not change nothing.

"I love you" he whispers somewhere in his hair, and at the reaction of the boy beneath him, he feels that he knows it very well.  
He is so eager to fulfill him, to feel that genuine connection he has felt since their first time…

*

In addition to longing for a boyfriend, Type brought sadness at home for his unjust behavior towards his friend. Why was he so stupid and shabby? Especially now he no longer had any rights. Wasn't he now one of those people he talked about with such hatred?

He feels bad and can't wait for Tharn to come to the apartment. Their apartment, with special warmth, thought.  
He deliberately provokes Tharn when he returns. Not because they really mean it, but their relationship has always been this way. He knows full well how different things are now, and that Tharn knows all this is just a game.

No matter what he was late, he would always wait for him as long as he needed.  
Now it is important that he is here, bathed and perfumed, wearing his shirt, ready to forget all the longing.

After two, three laps, they are tired and totally happy.  
Oddly enough, Tharn is already asleep and Type looks at him with a smile. May this moment of complete happiness last, he thinks, but he already knows that some new problems will come, but together they will solve it, that is the only thing that matters.


	9. Chapter 9

Type feels like it is in the heart of a tornado. So much bad has been happening lately. As he supposed he would.   
After the painful breakup he has afforded to both, he sits alone in their apartment and cries. He has never had to do anything harder, but he knows this is the best. Tharn would never believe what Lhong had done. He does not even believe that there are such people. In fact, he believes, because he is the only one who can understand Tar. Constantly in front of his eyes spinning image of childhood and the horror he survived. Tar will survive too, but at this point everyone must bear the sacrifice.

Tharn could not imagine a human having so many tears. Not a day or even an hour passed that he did not cry. And he didn't stop wondering, why? What he did to deserve the hell he is in now? Type was spoiled and rude, but he was a good man. Maybe the fault is really just his. Maybe he wasn't good for him, and Type had seen it. He apparently saw and decided for both. Still, he couldn't stop hoping, because it hurt.  
Once upon a time he laughed at people who said he could die from a broken heart. Now that was not funny to him at all. Indeed, at some moments, he thought he was going to die, even wishing something like that had happened. Fortunately, his brother was always there for him, to at least make him drink something and eat and at least sleep for an hour.

The moment has come and Type is no longer afraid. He has planned this from the beginning when he faces Lhong. It doesn't hurt his words or the punches. The only thing that still hurts is what he did to the boy he loved infinitely. While lying on cold concrete, he is ready for anything to his plan succeeds. He regrets nothing, because this was not only for herself and Tharn, but also for Tar. The younger boy has had the worst of it and this may at least slightly alleviate his pain.  
And then Lhong loses control altogether and Type's heart pauses for a moment when he sees a stone in his hand ...

Tharn's brother knows that he promised Type. Promise is sacred, but his brother's health and sanity are more important. When Tong tells him, Tharn's face lights up for a moment and his brother knows he has hope for both of them.  
Tharn knows where they are, so when he covers Techno's mouth not to find him for a while, he watches what's going on, but luckily he sees the stone and knows exactly what Lhong intended, so he flies away with both of Type's friends and thwarts his plan just in time…

*

As they sit on the floor of their apartment, they are finally back to where they need to be. Together. Maybe Type has bruises, maybe they both got some painful memories, but it doesn't matter anymore. While Type feels close to Tharn, he knows everything will be fine from now on.

"I love you," he finally tells him. Maybe all this should really happen is to understand what their relationship means to him. All masks and barriers finally fell. They have come a long way, not always in the best way, but from now on they will fix it all. Together. And finally it is clear to both of them.


End file.
